ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha
Ultraman Alpha is an ultra of unknown origins even for Ultraman Noa, it is still a mystery. He is known for his ability to adapt to every environment he fights in, later on, he is able to adapt to his enemies abilities. He is the main ultra of his series. Appearance His head is similar to that of Ultraman Noa. He has grey, white and red markings all over his body. Around his wrist, holds the Alpha bracers which are similar to the Armed Nexus. History Origins Origins to be revealed in Ultraman Alpha EX Pre-series TBA Series Ultraman Alpha (series) For full details visit Ultraman Alpha (series) While fighting an unknown being on the Moon, the energy waves that the heat of the battle unleashed had awakened Kaijus on Earth. One kaiju, Golza, having a long history with humans, attacked Montreal in Canada. Just as Alpha was watching the destruction caused by Golza, the dark being cowardly attacked him from the back and blasted him towards the blue planet. While slowly dying, he saw a teenager named Curtis, nearly dying after trying to save a Pigmon from Golza's murderous rampage. Seeing his act of bravery, he bonds with him which in turn saves both of them. They then use their finisher, the Holy Shoot to destroy Golza. Alpha and Curtis then had numerous fights together which strengthened both of them. But even with their gathered strength, they were defeated by the Morrigan, and Alpha got reluctant to transform after that. With the words of encouragement from Ultraman Zero, he finally got his spirit up and destroyed Talos. But his war with the darkness, isn't over yet, as the Morrigan returned and defeated Alpha once again...But due to some random energy that Curtis gave to him, he was fully revived and gained the Paladin Armour and the Sigma Blade, though they soon realized a greater threat on the planet, Demon Gates! He defeats a few of the Demon Gate powered monsters, before being sent back to the past by a Meta Gate created by the Primordial Chronos, after he and Xoloalt made a deal of unlimited data and unlimited wheatcakes. Ultraman Odyssey At some point, he joined several other Ultras to defeat The Darkness Bringer, wherein they succeed. They entered the Monoliths to rest, where eventually Ultraman Kynigos visits them one by one to gain their powers. Movies Ultraman Alpha The Movie: The Guardians While trying to defeat a new threat, Alpha was suddenly sucked into a portal that appeared in the sky. Alpha was then summoned by Curtis to fight the same dark being that they fought before. It was then revealed that his name was Diàvalos and that he was planning to rule his universe, but that Alpha was an obstacle, so he needed to get rid of him. Just then their chitchatting was interrupted by the arrivals of the Nexus, a group formed of all the Ultramen that has ever visited Earth, from Ultraman to Ultraman X. It was revealed by the group itself that they are all alternate versions of their mainstream counterparts except for Ultraman Zero who said that he is the only Ultraman in this universe that isn't native. But then their base was attacked by Tsiràki, a monster sent by Diàvalos. Even with their numerous powers, the Nexus weren't able to lay a dent on Tsiràki, as he is immune to any light attacks. Even the Sigma Blade wasn't able to do any real damage. They were only able to defeat him by using the Mythical Ray, a combination of all of the Ultramen's beam attacks. Diàvalos then chose this moment to appear as the Nexus is exhausted. Even in his Paladin Armour, he was overpowered. Finally without any options left, the Nexus gave their remaining powers to Alpha, in response, Alpha evolved to the new Superior Mode and destroyed Diàvalos with the Mythical Ray. The powers of the Nexus was then contained in the newly formed Legend Brace where Alpha can call upon it's power anytime. Zero then sends Alpha back to his respective universe. Ultraman Alpha Gaiden: The Golden Demon On one occasion he was forced to fight Etelgar, the Space-Time Demon, who wanted to drain him of his powers, but Alpha and his bond with his host proved too strong and in the end they were able to critically injure him and damage his Space-Time castle. But Etelgar was able to escape with his life and vowed revenge on all of the Ultraman, and started to formulate a plan to kidnap every Ultraman in every Space-Time continuum to drain them of their powers, but first he needed someone with something to seal them... Profile Profile *Alternate Names: Alpha, The Beginning, Ultraman, The Creator, Ouraboros *Height: 50m *Weight: 40,000 tons(Normal), 50,000 tons(Paladin Armour), 42,000 tons(Superior Mode), 45,000(Victory Mode) *Age:Unknown *Flight Speed: Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Running Speed: Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Swimming Speed: Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Jumping Distance: Maximum Distance unknown due to his ability to adapt *Burrowing Speed : Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Time Limit: Depends on his strength *Host: Curtis *Strength: Unknown due to his ability to adapt Body Features *Eyes: His eyes are able to see in the dark, infrared and in X-Ray. They are also able to see long distances and see living beings' auras. *Alpha Core: A triangle-shaped warning light. It is his equivalent of the colour timer. This allows him to fire beam attacks. *Alpha Bracers: Similar to the Armed Nexus, this possesses retractable blades. **Alpha Cross Blades: The retractable blades located in the Alpha Bracers, they are virtually indestructible. *Elemental Stones:Found on the Alpha Bracers, this allows him to adapt to any environment, it also allows him to control the elements, hence the name. *Armour: His armour is resistant to almost anything, since he has the ability to adapt to every environment possible. His armour is capable of absorbing the mana that surrounds him. *Legend Brace: Alpha is equipped with the Legend Brace, a brace that possesses the powers of Ultraman to the powers of Ultraman X. He can transform into Superior Mode with this. He first slots the Ultraman Alpha Superior Mode character card into the Legend Brace. A voice then announces: "With the power of the Ultra Heroes, Ultraman Alpha Superior Mode!" *Paladin Armour: With the Sigma Sword, he plunges it deep in the ground, gathering energy around him, slowly forming the armour. A voice then announces: "Ultraman Alpha Paladin!" *Sigma Sword: By holding his hand in front of him, he summons the Sigma Sword. *Victorium Shard: By holding the Victorium Shard, a piece of the Victorium Crystal, it will turn into a Ultraman Victory Character Card, Curtis will then scan it over the Alpha Gear, a voice will then announce: "In treacherous days and dark nights, we call on the bravery of Victory through Ultraman Alpha Victory Mode!" Forms - Victory Mode= Victory Mode Alpha achieved this form when he absorbs the power of the Victorium Crystals. This form isn't made for combat instead, it is made for peace-keeping. He gains blue Zenshin Crystals on his body. Techniques *Alpha Victorium Quake: A shockwave created when Alpha punches the earth, it only dis-balances monsters, thus slowing it down. *Alpha Crystal Barrier: A shield made from Victorium Crystals summoned when Alpha punches the earth. *Alpha Victorium Darts: Tiny crystal darts fired from the palm of Alpha's hand, it is meant to slow the monster down. *Alpha Crystal Prison: By punching the earth, Alpha can trap the monster in a crystal prison. *Alpha Victorium Slash: A powerful 'V' shaped projectile made of Victorium energy that can cut though monsters or explode on contact. *Transmutation: He can transmutate things. Finishers *Alpha Victorium Purification: Alpha purifies all the is around him by slamming his fist on the ground. *Alpha Victorium Shoot: By drawing a V made out of energy in the air and going in a "X" position, Alpha can shoot a blue beam that can destroy a monster in one shot, he only uses this move if the monster is helpless, but even so he only aims at the ground in front of the monster. - Phantom Mode= Phantom Mode Alpha turns into this mode when he needs for stealth and speed. He is grey and black in this form. Techniques *Phantom Slash: By pulling his arm downwards, Alpha unleashes a crescent-shaped black projectile that will cut through the enemy. *Phantom Blade: Alpha can generate a white blade that can cut through titanium. *Phantom Arrow: Alpha can fire arrow-shaped projectiles that can be invisible. *Phantom Disappearance: Alpha can "disappear" at will by turning invisible. *Phantom Teleportation: By covering himself in dark clouds, Alpha can teleport to anywhere he wants to. *Phantom Speed: Alpha can run at high speeds. *Phantom Meteorite: Alpha surrounds himself in an orb made of his own aura, it protects him from any attacks, but will gradually weaken, being his aura. He can either use it as a shield or charge at his enemies with it, causing it to explode on contact. *Transmutation: He can transmutate things. Finisher *Phantom Destroyer: By collecting mana in the form of black clouds around him, Alpha can unleash energy. **Phantom Destroyer Blaze Mode: A ray fired from his Alpha Core, it is meant to destroy one single target. **Phantom Destroyer Pulse Mode: A forcefield-like pulse that is meant to destroy all that is around him. **Phantom Destroyer Beam Mode: A ray fired in a "L" position. - Superior Mode= Superior Mode Alpha turns into this mode when he slots the "Ultraman Alpha Superior Mode"'s character card into the Legend Brace. He gains access to the powers of all the members of the Nexus, which is an organization formed of all the Ultramen that ever visited Earth, from Ultraman to Ultraman X. The Legend Brace isn't visible on Alpha, only on his host, Curtis. Techniques *Ultrans: By scanning the character card of a normal monster, Alpha can manifest the chosen monster's weapon into either of his hands. **Armoured Darkness Trident: Alpha can summon Armoured Darkness' trident. **Zamusha Katana: Alpha can use Zamusha's katana. *MonsArmour: by scanning the character card of a Cyber Kaiju, Alpha can equip himself with his version of the MonsArmour, covering his chest, his shoulders, his arms and his legs. **Cyber Bemstar Armour: The Cyber Bemstar Armour includes- the chest-plate, a shield, wings and claws. **Cyber Dark Galberos Armour: The Cyber Dark Galberos Armour includes- the chest-plate, claws and 2 heads(located on his shoulders). **Cyber Hyper Zetton Armour: The Cyber Hyper Zetton Armour includes- the chest-plate, Hyper Zetton Scissors and Hyper Zetton Wings. *Superior Zenshin Crystals:The crystals that cover Ultraman Ginga's and Victory's body, covers Alpha's body except for his left arm. **Ginga Fireball: A series of flaming fireballs. **Ginga Thunderbolt: A blast of electricity. **Ginga Comfort: A purifying ray. **Ginga Saber: A blade made of white energy. **Ginga Slash: A beam of purple energy. **Ginga Sunshine: A blast of pink energy capable of destroying a monster. **Ginga Cross Shot: A white beam made of destructive energy. **Victorium Slash: A projectile fired from any of his Zenshin Crystals. **Victorium Burn: A flaming beam fired from his right Zenshin Crystal. *Mebium-Knight Brace: The version of the Mebium Brace used by Ultraman Mebius Brave Mode. It is located on Alpha's left arm. **Mebium Shot: Using the same hand movements, Alpha can fire the Mebium Shot. **Mebium-Knight Blade: Alpha can generate a blade made of red energy. ***Blade Slash: By slashing downwards with his blade, Alpha can fire a half-moon-shaped projectile. ***Blade Overload: Using the Mebium Knight Blade , Alpha can slice enemy easily from far distance with his size-changing blade. **Mebium Burst: Alpha can create a large ball of fire in his hands; first he places his hand over his Mebium Brace and throws his arms in the air. He bring his hands together at his chest, holding the fireball. He then hurl the fireball at his foes. *Twin Superior Blades: Alpha can generate two blades with his own energy/mana/aura. **Blade Storm: Alpha can rotate at high speeds , this will allow him to slice his enemies into pieces. *Dimension-travel: Like his other forms, Alpha can crossover into other universes. *Superior Guillotine: An energy blade used to slice monsters in half, it is 10 times stronger then the Alpha Guillotine. *Transmutation: He can transmutate things. Finishers of the Nexus Ultraman *Specium Ray: Alpha can unleash the classic ultra beam by holding his hands in a "+" sign. UltraSeven *Wide Shot: Alpha can fire UltraSeven's finisher beam by holding his hands in a "L" position. Ultraman Jack *Cinerama Shot: A beam fired in a 'L' position. It can destroy monsters in one shot. The attack is said to be 10 times more powerful than Ultraseven's Wide Shot. Ultraman Ace *Metallium Ray: By throwing his arms behind him and putting them in front of him in a "L" position, Alpha can use Ace's signature beam. Zoffy *M87 Ray: Alpha can use Zoffy's signature beam through the same hand movements. Ultraman Taro *Storium Ray: Alpha can unleash a "T" shaped ray. Ultraman Leo *Leo Kick: By jumping in the air, Alpha can destroy his enemy with a flaming kick. Ultraman 80 *Saxion Ray: A "L" shaped beam. Ultraman Great *Burning Plasma: Alpha pulls his two arms apart in a vertical angle. he then unleashes 2 blue beams. Ultraman Powered *Mega Specium Ray: A powerful beam that's 10 times more powerful then the original Specium Ray. It is fired in a "+" sign. Ultraman Neos *Neo Magnium Ray: A golden beam fired in a "+" sign. Ultraman Tiga *Zepellion Ray: It is charged using his arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. It is fired in a 'L' position. *Delacium Light Stream: Through the same hand movements, Alpha can use Tiga's finisher move from his Power type. *Ranbalt Light Bomb: Alpha can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. He then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand, destroying them. Ultraman Dyna *Solgent Ray: A beam fired as an electric blue ray in a '+' sign. *Revolium Wave Attack Type: Alpha can use Dyna's signature move in Miracle type though the same hand movements as him. *Garnate Bomber: A large burst of energy that will rip a hole through any of Alpha's foes. Ultraman Gaia *Photon Stream: After gathering energy, Alpha will go into a crouching position, place his hands in front of his chest. He will then slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A beam of destructive energy will then be fired. Ultraman Agul *Liquidator: Alpha can fire a ball of energy at his enemies. Ultraman Cosmos *Cosmo Strike: A beam of energy is unleashed by charging energy in his arms. Ultraman Justice *Dagrium Ray: The signature ray of Ultraman Justice. Ultraman Nexus *Over Arrow-Ray Storm: Alpha firstly generates a blade, he then places his hand on his chest which summons a bow. By pulling his left hand back and letting go, he fires an arrow. It destroys his target's particles/atoms. Ultraman Max *Triple Maximum Canon: By spinning at high speeds, Alpha can unleash three separate Maximum Canon beams. Ultraman Mebius *Mebium Dynamite: Alpha can coat himself in burning flames and do a kamikaze, but he will reform. Ultraman Hikari *Knight Shot: Alpha can fire Hikari's signature beam. Ultraman Zero *Wide Zero Shot: A golden beam fired in a 'L' position. *Garnet Buster: By coating his fist with burning flames, Alpha can unleash a beam made out of flames. *Revolium Smash: A pulse of blue energy from Alpha's hand. Ultraman Ginga *Ginga Especially: Alpha can use Ginga's most powerful attack. Ultraman Victory *Victorium Especially: Alpha can use Victory's strongest attack. Ultraman X *Xanadium Ray: Alpha can fire X's signature beam in a "X" position. Other finishers *Mythical Ray: A finisher beam powered by all the powers of the Nexus. Fired in an "L" position. *Ultra Fusion Shoot: A finisher fired in a '+' position, it is powered by all of the Heisei Ultras. *Cosmo Miracle Ray: A beam powered by all of the Ultra Brothers. - Magna Mode= Magna Mode This form's name comes from the Latin word "Magna" which means "Great". Alpha becomes bright gold in this form. This form is weaker then Æther Mode, but more powerful then Superior Mode. Techniques *Alpha Magna Punch: A punch so powerful, it is able to punch through monsters. *Alpha Magna Kick: A kick so powerful, it is able to rip through monsters. *Magna Aura Blast: By solidifying his aura, Alpha can create a golden energy ball in his hands that will cause damage massive damage. *Universal Collision: Alpha can cause the collisions of universes inside his own Multiverse. *Transmutation: He can transmutate things. Finisher *Magna Aura Canon: By absorbing mana from around him, Alpha then focuses all the energy into his arms, he puts his arms in an "L" position, firing a golden-coloured ray that will destroy everything in its path. *Magna Pulverizer: By compacting his aura, Alpha can form a huge ball of golden energy in his hands, he then throws it, destroying everything in its path. The destruction level depends on how much aura he concentrates into it. - Æther Mode= Æther Mode Æther mode is a mode that is set to appear in the middle of the Ultraman Alpha EX series. How he gains this mode is currently unknown (for you guys only so that I don't spoil anything). Techniques *Dimension-travel: Alpha can travel through dimensions with his Æther Mode. *Time Manipulation: Alpha can control time. **Time Speed: Alpha can slow down time or fast forward it. **Time-travel: Alpha can travel through time(past to future). *Æther Blasts: Blasts of energy so powerful, it can one-shot beings such as Greeza and stuff. *Multiversal Collision: He can cause Multiverses to collide *Specium Æther Ray: A beam that's 1000000 times more powerful then the standard Specium Ray. *Molecular Manipulation: He can manipulate the molecules of objects or even beings, though this depends on the beings will to stay together and not be scattered across the Multiverse. **Transmutation: He can transmutation. **Biological Reconstruction: He can turn any living being into something/someone else. Finishes *Æther Flash:??? *Æther Destruction:??? - Paladin Armour= The different varieties of the Paladin Armour, each with different power levels. Alpha is equipped with the Paladin Armour and the Sigma Blade. The Paladin Armour is nearly indestructible as it is made of Paladinium, a fictional alloy 1 million times stronger then titanium, but it is lighter then it. Techniques *Dimension-Travel: By cutting with The Sigma Blade downward, Alpha can open a portal to another universe. *Time-travel: By cutting with the Sigma Blade downward, Alpha can open a portal to another timeline, it drains him of his powers so much that he cannot summon the Paladin Armor for a day or months or even years, depending on when he is going to. He only uses it when the situation is desperate. *Ægis: An indestructible shield made from Olympium, a fictional alloy 10 times stronger then Paladinium. *Sigma Blade: A sword made from Olympium. With it, Alpha uses all of his finishers. **Paladin Slash Projectile Mode: An energy slash. **Paladin Slash Terra Mode: By stabbing the Sigma Blade in the earth, Alpha can unleash a "path" of energy similar to that of EX Red King's Flame Road. Finishers *Final Slash: By putting all his fingers on all of the squares of the panel and sliding it across the blade, the Sigma Sword is coated with Specium Energy. He then slices the enemy with the blade. *Sacred Arrow: By putting 4 of his fingers up to the 4th square of the panel and sliding it across the blade, Alpha spins the blade in circles in front of him until the energy is focused to the center of the circle. He then thrusts at the ball of energy which unleashes an arrow-shaped projectile at the enemy. *Superior Shoot: By putting 3 of his fingers up to the 3rd square of the panel and sliding it across the blade, Alpha gathers all of the energy around him to the blade of the Sigma Sword. He then holds it horizontally and shoots out a destructive yellow beam. *Alpha Judgement: By putting 2 of his fingers up to the 2nd square of the panel and sliding it across the blade, Alpha is surrounded by a blue energy that will unleash by random, blue thunderbolts that will disintegrate everything it touches. Alpha cannot control this technique. *Holy Phoenix: By putting 1 of his fingers on the 1st square of the panel and sliding it across the blade, Alpha is surrounded by blue energy shaped like a phoenix. He will then unleash the blue phoenix at the enemy. At the minimum, he can destroy a planet, at the maximum, he can destroy 5 galaxies or even more. Alpha cannot control this technique. - Legend= Legend Paladin Armour An upgrade gained when Alpha fused with the Ultraman from another universe, Orion. It was red, with rims of blue. His shin guards and bracers had white stones, while the red pieces on his thighs and the blue bands of armor on his hips were just armor. His chest armor, sported a swirl of shining gold and he sported a red and blue head piece, that covered his central and gave him a shining golden light on his forehead, he also looks buffer in appearance. Techniques *Dimension Travel: Like all of his other forms, he can dimension travel. *Time Travel: By cutting with the Sigma Blade downward, Alpha can open a portal to another timeline. *Legend Paladin Shield: A shield that is capable of deflecting any attack. It is unbreakable. *Zen Sigma Blade: A blade with a handle that resembles to that of a katana's, but instead of a blade and hand guard, was a pair of pincers. Finishers *Final Slash: A blade of energy that forms when the pincers open, its height is variable and is able to cut through pretty much everything. - Banshee= Banshee Paladin Armour This form of the Paladin armour revolves around speed, it is said to be able to dimension travel with pure speed alone. It is named after the Irish screaming spirit since the sonic booms that he makes when wearing this armour sound similar to that of a banshee's cry. Techniques *Dimension Travel: He can dimension travel. *Spirit Sigma Blade: A black and gold variant of the Sigma Blade. *Screaming Sonic Punch: A punch that creates a sonic boom. *Screaming Sonic Kick: A kick that creates a sonic boom. Finishers *Death Cry: An energy projectile generated by thrusting. - Salvation= ' Salvation Paladin Armour' The Paladin Armour's upgraded form. It still has a dominant golden parts with more black markings, especially around the chest and joints. Techniques *Dimension-Travel: By cutting with The Sigma Blade downward, Alpha can open a portal to another universe. *Time-travel: By cutting with the Sigma Blade downward, Alpha can open a portal to another timeline. *Ægis: An indestructible shield made from Olympium, a fictional alloy 10 times stronger then Paladinium. *Savior Blade: An evolved version of the Sigma Blade. It served the same purpose as its weaker version. **Paladin Slash Projectile Mode: Basically the same move, but more powerful (in other words, I'm too lazy to rewrite things). **Paladin Slash Terra Mode: Basically the same move, but more powerful. Finishers *Savior Slash: Basically the same move, but more powerful. *Savior End Flash: A slash that will create a giant explosion. - Lemniscate= ' Lemniscate Paladin Armour' The Lemniscate Paladin Armour is a temporary power-up to the Paladin Armour. It now has red and black markings on top of its natural gold colour. It also has a cape. His blade is now an energy saber that can separate into two identical ones. Techniques *Cross Lemniscate Blades: A blue energy blade. It can divide into a blue and green blade that are identical to the 'mother' blade. Finishers *X Lemniscate End: Alpha slashes in a 'X'-shape with both his blade before connecting said blades by the ends and throwing it at high speeds. }} }} Transformation Improvised Transformation Curtis firstly taps his watch which will make Alpha's character card appear. He then grabs it and scans it over his phone which then merges with his watch to become the Alpha Gear. He then raises it in the air saying," Let's go, Alpha!" Official Transformation Just by will, Alpha's Character Card will pop out of the Alpha Brace, Curtis then casually grabs it and inserts it by the back of the Alpha Brace, before raising it into the air, saying whatever stuff he wants. Gallery Gallery/Ultraman Alpha Quotes *"Even if I die, my light shall still live on until you shall be defeated!" *"The dark shall never win, because in the end, the light will overpower the shadows!" *"Dying while protecting this planet, that is the meaning of being an Ultraman!" Trivia *Alpha's series is based off numerous Ultra Series, that includes Ultraman X, Ultraman Ginga S, and Ultraman Nexus. *All of Alpha's enemies came from cryptids and mythological creatures except for a few exceptions. *The Sigma Blade is based off Vector Prime from Transformer's Blades of Time/Rhisling. Category:Clee26 Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity Category:Character Competition Category:Clee26 Category:OP Characters